1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to non-carbonated drink dispensers and the like, and is concerned in particular with an improved apparatus for consistently delivering and mixing metered amounts of multiple liquids, for example, a flavored syrup and water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional non-carbonated beverage dispenser, a juice concentrate or flavored syrup is mixed and delivered by a pump powered by municipal water pressure. The pump pulses, with different numbers of pulses being assigned to each liquid in order to deliver a desired mix ratio. Thus, for example, one pulse of syrup or concentrate and four pulses of water will yield a 4.1 ratio.
There are a number of problems associated with this type of delivery system. These include poor mixture of the liquids being dispensed, back flow of water into the syrup or concentrate unless check valves are installed, jamming of the pump caused by inadequate water pressure, which in turn requires disassembly or replacement of the pump, frequent maintenance of the pump, the need for water pressure regulators in order to safeguard the pump from damage caused by pressure spikes, and variable liquid flow rates caused by variations in water pressure.
There exists a need therefore for an improved delivery system that avoids or at least substantially minimizes the aforesaid problems.